This is Our Biggest Nightmare Night
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is based off on the drawing from Final7Darkness. The Equestria Girls will be getting ready to have their biggest Nightmare Night ever.
1. Chapter 1

We are one day away from Nightmare Night. The Equestria Girls are going to hear the announcement about what's going to happen at Canterlot High tomorrow during Nightmare Night. Vice Principal Luna will be doing an announcement for it as a matter of fact. The announcement will be made right before the school ends for today. The students are waiting for the announcement to come.

"I wonder what's going to be an announcement for tomorrow during Nightmare Night" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's why we're waiting right now" said Pinkie Pie. "I hope I wear my Halloween costume soon"

"Girls, listen to the public address system" said Sunset Shimmer. "Vice Principal Luna is going to make an announcement"

They hear the P.A. system beeps and Vice Principal Luna making announcement.

"Students, tomorrow during Nightmare Night, we will have our Halloween costume contest during lunch and Halloween dance party by our own DJ Pon-3" said Luna.

"I'm going to enter the contest" said Pinkie Pie.

"Same with me" said Sunset Shimmer.

They here the bell rang and the students have left the classroom.

"See you tomorrow, kids" said Teacher.

"Bye, ma'am" said Pinkie Pie.

"We are going to be participate for the costume contest, Pinkie" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

At the Carousel Boutique, Sugarcoat and Lemon went in there and saw Starlight Glimmer dressed as a ballerina for her Halloween costume.

"Hi, Starlight" said Sugarcoat. "Where are the girls at?"

"They are getting dressed right now" said Starlight Glimmer. "You will see how they dressed as so they enter the Halloween contest at Canterlot High tomorrow"

"Okay, Starlight" said Sugarcoat.

"Girls, time to come out from the dressing room" said Starlight Glimmer.

"Okay, Starlight" said Rarity.

They saw the girls came out of the dressing room and wearing their Halloween costumes. Twilight Sparkle is dressed as a hoplite, Applejack is dressed as a lion, Pinkie Pie is dressed as a roller disco, Rainbow Dash is dressed as an astronaut, Sci-Twi is dressed as a mad scientist, Sunset Shimmer is dressed as Adagio Dazzle, Rarity is dressed as Aria Blaze and Fluttershy is dressed as Sonata Dusk.

"That is a nice costume, girls" said Lemon Zest. "How did you get the same hairstyle as the Dazzlings?"

"We used it with our hair dryer hood, darling" said Rarity. "I decided to be Aria Blaze since I gave my mermaid costume to my mom so she can be one"

"And I decided to be Sonata Dusk since I gave my bat costume to my dad so he can be one" said Fluttershy.

"Can we be Aria and Sonata like you too?" Lemon Zest asked.

"Sure, darling" said Rarity. "We had plenty of costumes of them and 75 million costumes of the Dazzlings were sold"

"Where can have our hair to be matched like Aria and Sonata?" Sugarcoat asked.

"The hair dryer is next to the dressing room" said Rarity. "Sugarcoat will be Sonata and Lemona Zest will be Aria"

"Cool" said Lemon Zest.

Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest went to the dryer and took their seat and putting the hood on their head and Rarity turns it on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. The Costume Party

Sugarcoat's and Lemon Zest are almost done with their hair to be fix to be matched like Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. Rarity who dressed as Aria is making a fake necklace to match like the Dazzlings and gave Sunset Shimmer who dressed as Adagio a fingerless glove. Sugarcoat's and Lemon Zest's hair are now finished and Sugarcoat's hair is looked like Sonata's hair while Lemon Zest's hair is looked like Aria's hair.

"What do you think about our hair, Rarity?" Lemon Zest asked.

"You look fabulous, darling" said Rarity. "Here are the necklace that I made"

"Thanks, Rarity" said Sugarcoat. "It's a fake necklace since the gem part is make out of cardboard"

"I'm look to dressed as a ballerina" said Starlight Glimmer. "Let's go to the costume party right now"

At the Sugarcube Corner, the costume party is officially underway. Mrs. Cake who is Raggedy Ann and Mr. Cake who is Raggedy Andy decorated the party right before the party as a matter of fact.

"Welcome to the costume party here at the Sugarcube Corner!" said Mrs. Cake. "Now let's get this party started"

The costume party is officially doing great. Later, Mr. Cake brought the Nightmare Night cake so that everyone can share.

"The Nightmare Night cake is here" said Mr. Cake.

"It's both vanilla and chocolate cake in fact" said Mrs. Cake.

"Rainbow Dash, the cake is here" said Sci-Twi.

"Let's eat it, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone are now eating the cake and they like it.

"That cake is great" said Starlight Glimmer.

"It sure is, Starlight Glimmer" said Sunset Shimmer. "You look good to be dressed as a ballerina"

"I sure am, Sunset" said Starlight Glimmer. "You look good to be dressed as a Dazzling"

"Everyone, do you want to hear a scary story about Nightmare Moon?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Girls, Mrs. Cake is going to tell us about a story about Nightmare Moon" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let's hear it, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone hearing about a story of Nightmare Moon. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Costume Party Part 2

It's now time to hear a story about Nightmare Moon which will be told by Mrs. Cake. Everyone will be hearing about that so they can listen to Mrs. Cake about the story of Nightmare Moon. The story is part of the costume party as a matter of fact. It's going to be a little scary for babies and toddlers.

"It's time now to tell you a story about Nightmare Moon" said Mrs. Cake. "Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes"

Everybody are screaming in horror about that story.

"But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!" said Mrs. Cake.

Pinkie Pie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are screaming about that part of the story.

"Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nobody, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" said Mrs. Cake.

"Mrs. Cake, that story is really scary for us" said Pinkie Pie. "Good thing Pound and Pumpkin Cake didn't hear that story"

"They are falling right now, Pinkie" said Mrs. Cake. "They are babies after all"

"Okay, then" said Pinkie Pie. "Can we continue the party now?"

"We sure can, Pinkie" said Mrs. Cake. "Vinyl is bringing the turntable here right now"

"We can help her, Mrs. Cake" said Sunset Shimmer. "The turntable is too heavy to carry it alone"

"That is true, Sunset" said Mrs. Cake. "Let's go help her"

Mrs. Cake, Sunset and Vinyl brings her turntable inside the Sugarcube Corner and plugs it in.

"There you go, Vinyl" said Sunset Shimmer. "The turntable is all set"

"Now we can have music for the party" said Pinkie Pie. "And you looked good on your costume, Vinyl"

"She is dressed as rapper, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't know that, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie.

Everyone are now dancing to the music as Vinyl plays it on the turntable. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. The Costume Party Part 3

The costume party continues right now at Sugarcube Corner, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna will be going over there in a minute. The party went very good as a matter of fact. Everyone are having a good time and they are waiting for Celestia and Luna are coming to the party. The music is playing right now by Vinyl Scratch and everyone are dancing.

"This is very great party, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "The punch looks very good"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like your costume by the way since you're the astronaut"

"That's cool, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "The ruby necklace that you're wearing are real or fake?"

"They are fake, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Rarity made it herself and the ruby part is make of cardboard in fact"

"Oh, okay" said Rainbow Dash. "I see three more members of the Shadowbolts in the party"

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm very happy that you're here for the party"

"Thank you, Sunset" said Indigo Zap. "Besides, I like your costumes"

"Thanks, Indigo" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who are you dressing as?"

"I am dressing as a soldier" said Indigo Zap. "What about you two?"

"I am dressed as a black cat" said Sour Sweet.

"And I am dressed as a princess" said Sunny Flare.

"I like your costumes, you three" said Sunset Shimmer.

In came Principal Celestia who is dressed as a queen and Vice Principal Luna who is dressed as a bumblebee.

"Celestia and Luna are here for the party" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Luna. "We like your costume"

"Thanks, Luna" said Rainbow Dash. "It's the best costume party ever"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake are making cupcakes for the people who just joins the party" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, okay" said Luna. "I'm not sure if I will enter the Halloween costume contest tomorrow"

"You'll see, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer.

They are chatting for a while as a party is going strong. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. The Costume Party Part 4

The costume party is going a huge success and it's going to end in a few minutes. The Equestria Girls will need to get to bed after the party ends. A lot of visitors were enjoying the party and they are getting tired and they wanted to go home so they can get some rest as a matter of fact. It was a very long party.

"One more song to play tonight and then the costume party is over" said Mrs. Cake.

After the last song that was played, the costume party is officially coming to an end. Everybody have left the Sugarcube Corner except for the Equestria Girls who is talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake for a while.

"Thank you for inviting us at the party, Mrs. Cake" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime, Sunset" said Mrs. Cake. "And I like how you dressed as Adagio Dazzle"

"Thank you, Mrs. Cake" said Sunset Shimmer. "I better get going because I have to go to bed"

"Okay, good night, girls" said Mrs. Cake. "Have a great Nightmare Night soon"

The girls have now left the Sugarcube Corner and went to their houses. At Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset is looking at herself and like how she dressed as Adagio Dazzle.

"Sunset, it's time for bed" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took off her Adagio Dazzle costume and puts her pajamas on. Later, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Make sure your teeth are nice and clean, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Rainbow Dash's house, Rainbow is now brushing her teeth and wearing her pajamas.

"I'm brushing my teeth, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's good, Rainbow Dash" said Rainbow Dash's mom. "Make sure you go to bed after that"

"I sure will, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

She finished brushed her teeth and went to her bed.

"Good night, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good night, Rainbow Dash" said Rainbow Dash's mom.

All the Equestria Girls are now falling asleep in their bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Halloween Costume Contest

The next day, the Equestria Girls are heading to school with their costumes. There will be having a Halloween costume contest at both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep. After the contest, they will go trick or treating which it held at night as a matter of fact. The students will be a ribbon for the winner of the Halloween costume contest for both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep.

"The Halloween costume contest will be so great" said Rainbow Dash.

"It will be, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We all entered for the contest as a matter of fact"

"That's true, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's get to our class and the contest will be held during lunch"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later during lunch, all the student went on stage for the Halloween costume contest and Vice Principal Luna will announced the winner as a matter of fact.

"Let's hope one of us will win the contest, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "This is going to be great"

They saw Vice Principal Luna came to the gym to announce the winner.

"Class, Luna will be announcing the winner of the Halloween costume contest" said Celestia.

"I will open the envelope to see who the winner is for the contest" said Luna. "And the winner is…"

She opened the envelope and read the winner's name slowly.

"Sunset Shimmer as Adagio Dazzle!" said Luna.

All the students cheered for Sunset Shimmer for winning the Halloween costume contest.

"Here's your ribbon, Sunset" said Luna. "I like your hair getting changed"

"Thanks, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "Rarity fixed it with a hair dryer"

"Okay, Sunset" said Luna. "Congratulations for winning the contest"

"Anytime" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later at Sunset's house, Sunset brought the buckets to her friends so they go out to trick and treating.

"Thanks for giving us the bucket, Sunset" said Starlight Glimmer. "I'm very happy that you won the contest earlier"

"Anytime, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now let's go trick and treating"

All the girls have left Sunset's house and starting to go trick and treating. See what happens in the next chapter.


	7. The Baking Contest

While the Equestria Girls are going to start trick or treating, the Halloween costume contest at Crystal Prep is going to start as well as a baking contest for Halloween treats at both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep. Their parents will be doing them as a matter of fact. Cadance will announced the winner for the contest by the way. She has the envelope to see who the winner is for the contest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are getting to announced the winner for the Halloween costume contest" said Cadance. "I will open the envelope to see who the winner is"

"We are dressed as a king and a queen, Cadance" said Shining Armor. "Now announce the winner"

"I sure will, Shining Armor" said Cadance. "And the winner for the Halloween costume contest is…"

She opens the envelope and reads the winner's name slowly.

"Lemon Zest as Aria Blaze!" said Cadance.

"Congratulations, Lemon" said Sugarcoat.

"Thanks, girls" said Lemon Zest. "That is a great contest for us"

"Can we go trick or treating now, Cadance?" Sugarcoat asked.

"You sure can, girls" said Cadance. "Have fun"

At Canterlot High, the parents of the mane seven are entering the baking contest to bake the Halloween treats.

"Welcome to the Halloween treats baking contest" said Celestia. "The winner will get the recipe for a year"

"Let's hope we win the contest" said Night Light.

"I hope so too" said Twilight Velvet. "This is going to be a tough one by the way"

"Ready, set, go!" said Luna.

The baking contest for Halloween contest is now underway. Later, Luna checks the Halloween treats that the parents have made. Twilight's parents made the Halloween cake, Rarity's parents made the pumpkin pie, Pinkie Pie's parents made Halloween coookies, Granny Smith made the apples that is shape like a Jack O Lantern, Sunset's parents made Halloween granola bars, Rainbow Dash's parents made a ghost cake and Flutterhy's parents made Halloween ice cream cookies.

"That's great that you made Halloween treats" said Luna. "And the winner is…"

She opens the envelope and read the winner's name.

"Twilight's parents!" said Luna.

All of the other parents of the mane seven cheered for Twilight's parents as they won the contest. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Trick or Treating

The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are now getting ready to go trick or treating. They brought their buckets, paper bags and Jack O Lantern buckets. The trick or treating will be going to be a success as a matter of fact. They will get as many candies as they can in fact. The Shadowbolts have now joined the girls to go trick or treating.

"We are ready to go trick or treating" said Rainbow Dash. "We will get to see whose house can we go to"

"We can start off with my house" said Starlight Glimmer. "My parents are getting away some candies as a matter of fact"

"Great idea, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go over there"

They all went to Starlight Glimmer's house and Sunset Shimmer rang the doorbell"

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"How nice of you, girls" said Starlight's mom. "Here's some of the candies and a Starlight Glimmer toothpaste"

"Thanks, Starlight's mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go to the next house"

"Okay, bye, girls" said Starlight's mom.

"Bye, Starlight's mom" said the girls.

"I see Kerry dressed as Princess Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry. "I see you brought the candies and a Starlight Glimmer toothpaste. So I decided to go with you all"

"Cool, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "So, which house can we go next?"

"We can go to my house" said Applejack. "Granny Smith is giving away small pies"

"Okay, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go"

The girls went to Applejack's house and Applejack rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"You look good on you costume, girls" said Granny Smith. "Here are some small pies which I brought it from the store and some candies"

"Thank you, Granny Smith" said Applejack. "You are very nice to give us candies"

"Anytime, Applejack" said Granny Smith. "Now get some more candies, girls"

"Bye, Granny Smith" said the girls.

The girls have left Applejack's house. See what happens in the next chapter.


	9. Trick or Treating Part 2

The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts have already went two houses to go trick or treating and brought candy from Starlight Glimmer's parents and Granny Smith. They will go to the next two houses in which one has giving pennies as a treat and the other gives good candy, They will now keep going trick or treating to go to the next houses.

"Which house can we go now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can go to Rachel's house" said Sunset Shimmer. "She is giving away some pennies as a treat by the way"

"Are they coins, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They sure are" said Sunset Shimmer. "Come on, let's go meet her"

They went to Rachel's house and Pinkie Pie rings the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls

"Hi, girls" said Rachel. "I like your costumes by the way"

"Thanks, Rachel" said Sunset Shimmer. "Are you going to give pennies to us?"

"I sure am" said Rachel. "Here you go, girls"

She gave the pennies to the girls and they left her house.

"Bye, girls" said Rachel. "Have a great Nightmare Night"

"Which house can we go that has good candy?" Fluttershy asked.

"There's one at my house" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go over there"

The girls went to Rainbow Dash's house and Rainbow Dash rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Hi, kids" said Rainbow Dash's mom. "I like how my daughter dressed as an astronaut"

"Thanks, mom" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like my costume by the way"

"Girls, here are the good candies for you to take" said Rainbow Dash's mom.

She brought out the good candies to the girls and they left Rainbow Dash's house.

"Rainbow, your mom is nice to give us good candies" said Sugarcoat.

"She sure is" said Rainbow Dash. "We got some candies and pennies as a matter of fact"

The girls will continue doing trick or treating in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chaper.


	10. Trick or Treating Part 3

The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts have already got pennies as a treat and they are expecting to get rid of them soon. They might not like how they get pennies as a treat. They will go to the next house who get glasses coupons and the other house to get better treats as a matter of fact.

"There's another house over there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "It might give candies to us"

"Let's go over there, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to that house and Rarity rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Nice costumes, girls" said the man. "Here's the treats for you"

He gave the girls a glasses coupons and they didn't that the man gave coupons for glasses as a treat.

"I didn't know you gave glasses coupons to us, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is what I usually do, girls" said the man. "Have fun at trick or treating"

The girls left that house and talks about why that man didn't give candies to them.

"I don't think he has candies at all by the way" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can go to another house for better treats as a matter of fact"

"There's Dave's house" said Rainbow Dash. "He has some candies"

"Let's go to that house, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went to that house and Fluttershy rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Great costumes, girls" said Dave. "Here's the candies for you as a matter of fact"

He gave the candies to the girls and they left his house.

"That is so nice of him for bringing the better treats for us" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes he is, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's better than that glasses coupons by the way"

They are chatting for a little while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Trick or Treating Part 4

The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are expecting to throw away the glasses coupons after tricking or treating. They will go to the next two houses in which one that has good candy and the other has the coupons for food. They are not sure what do with that coupon when got them as a matter of fact.

"I wonder why they give us the glasses coupons" said Sugarcoat.

"We will see what to do with it" said Rainbow Dash. "Anyways, we will have to go to the another house"

"Look, there's another house over there" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go over there, girls"

They went to that house and Sci Twi rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"I like your costumes, girls" said the woman. "Here are some treats for you"

She gave the food coupons to the girls and they didn't know about that by the fact.

"Have a great trick or treating, girls" said the woman.

"I wonder why that woman gives us food coupons" said Rainbow Dash. "Wasn't she supposed to give us the candies"

"She doesn't have any, Rainbow" said Sunset. "but we can go to a better house that house a batter treat for us"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go to that house and that woman is Rachelle"

They went to that house and Sunny Flare rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"You look pretty on your costumes, girls" said Rachelle. "Here are some candies for you"

She gave the candies to the girls and they left her house.

"Have a great nightmare night, girls" said Rachelle.

"Bye, Rachelle" said the girls.

"That woman looks very nice to us, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"She sure does" said Kerry. "We already had a lot of coupons as a matter of fact"

"We will deal with it, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

They will go to the next house in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	12. Trick or Treating Part 5

Trick or treating are going good right now for the Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts. They will go to the next house to get some a good candy and the other house that has tomatoes instead of candies. They will have to avoid that one house that give tomatoes instead of candies. They will keep an eye on bad treats as matter of fact.

"Which house can we go next, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can go to Thomas' house" said Sunset Shimmer. "He is giving away candies by the way"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go over there"

They went to that house and Applejack rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Great costume, girls" said Thomas. "Here are some candies for you by the way"

He gave the candies to them and they left his house.

"Have a great trick or treating, girls" said Thomas.

"Bye, Thomas" said the girls.

They saw a man giving the tomatoes to the kids instead of candies. They went to see what's going on over there.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I am giving the tomatoes to the kids instead of candies" said the man. "Do you want one?"

"No thank you, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "That is very disgusting by the way"

"Can we call the cops, Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure we can, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have their phone number as a matter of fact"

After that, the police came to that house and arrested that man and going to jail.

"Ma'am, give the candies to the kids instead of tomatoes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will" said his wife. "And I like your costume, girls"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the candies to the girls and they left that house.

"Have a great day, girls" said his wife.

"Buy, ma'am" said the girls.

They waved at her as they left the house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. The Hearing

The man who give tomatoes is now in jail. He will be going to the courthouse while the kids still going to trick or treat. His wife had already thrown the tomatoes away so she can give candies to the kids. The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are behaving during it as a matter of fact. That man is now in the courthouse for the hearing.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "The hearing begins with this man who gave tomatoes to the children instead of candies"

"Besides, it is illegal to give candies to the kids" said the district attorney. "It is very disgusting for everyone who wants candy as a matter of fact"

"That man will never be able to leave the courthouse during the trial" said the bailiff. "Everyone will have to be quiet during the trial by the way"

"It is the case of Equestria vs. that man" said the judge. "The case of giving tomatoes to the kids during trick or treating"

"That is true, sir" said the district attorney. "We all hate the man giving the tomatoes to the kids"

"Yes we do" said the judge. "The hearing is going so strong right now"

"The trial will begin tomorrow by the way" said the district attorney.

The girls are now going to the next house to get more candies and the bucket is almost full and it will be will the last house that they go there.

"This is our last house girls before we can go to the Halloween dance" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went over there and Twilight Sparkle rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Girls, you're my last kids to give you candies" said the woman. "Here they are now"

She gave the candies to the girls and they left.

"Our buckets are now full, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can have our parents taking care of them so they can bring them home"

They brought them to their parents and went to the Halloween dance at Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. The Trial Part 1

The next day, the man who gives tomatoes to the kids is now in trial. The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are now here and their hair are in normal. They will have to be quiet during the trial like they usually do at the courthouse as a matter of fact. Everyone else went to the courthouse to see the trial.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "The trial now begins for the man who gives kids tomatoes instead of candy. Thank you"

"The first person to come on the stands is the murderer" said the DA. "The bailiff will give you the rules about it"

"Sir, you will have to listen to the judge" said the bailiff. "He will give you some questions and you will have to answer them"

"I sure will, sir" said the murderer. "Please help me, god"

"Ready to answer the questions?" The judge asked.

"I sure am, sir" said the murderer.

The judge asked the murderer a few questions and he answered them. The defense attorney came and talks to the murderer for a while.

"Have you ever gave the kids tomatoes instead of candies?" The defense attorney asked.

"I never give the kids tomatoes before" said the murderer. "I would be arrested if I do by the way"

"All right then" said the defense attorney. "Never do that soon"

"I won't" said the murderer. "It is very bad for the kids as well"

"That will be it for today" said the judge. "We will have more of the trial tomorrow"

After that, everyone had left the courthouse and the girls and the Shadowbolts are talking about that trial now.

"The trial is now underway, girls" said Kerry. "We are not sure the length of the prison yet"

"We will see when the trial ends, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. The Trial Part 2

The man who gives tomatoes to the other kids is still in trial right now. The kidnapper will be the next person to come to the stands. Like the murderer, the judge will have to ask the kidnapper a few questions and he will answer them. Meanwhile, the Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are going to a house that has good candy.

"We can go to my house, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I still have a plenty a candy of left by the way"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go there"

They went to Sunset Shimmer's house and brought the candies from her mom since they forgot to there during trick or treating.

"That's nice that my mom gave us good candies" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now let's go to the courthouse"

At the courthouse, everyone went to their seat and the girls are quiet right now. The judge came and the trial continues.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "The trial for the man who gives tomatoes to the kids continues"

"The kidnapper, came to the stand please" said the DA.

"Okay, sir" said the kidnapper. "Please help me, god"

"Remember, sir, the judge will ask you some questions" said the bailiff. "Will you answer them?"

"Yes, sir" said the kidnapper. "Again, help me, god"

"I will ask you some questions right now" said the judge. "Are you ready to answer?

"Yes I am, sir" said the kidnapper.

The judge asked the kidnapper a few questions and he answered. The defense attorney came to ask if he ever done giving the kids tomatoes instead of candies.

"No sir, I haven't" said the kidnapper. "I usually kidnapped kids"

"Okay then" said the defense attorney.

"You should go back to your seat" said the judge.

After that, the girls are now talking about today's case which is going strong.

"The case is strong right now, girls" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls have left the courthouse and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. The Halloween Party

The Nightmare Night party is going great right now. The pizza is going to be here to deliver at the party. Yes, it's still Nightmare Night since the sun is already went down as a matter of fact. The pizza that the party has ordered will be pepperoni pizza. The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts will like that pizza after all.

"The pizza has been ordered, girls" said Kerry. "Principal Celestia did that by the way"

"That's cool, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "it's going to be delicious in fact"

"Yes it will, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Anyways, we can play pin the tail on the bat"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's play until the pizza came"

They went to play pin the tail on the bat and Rarity will go first. She is also blindfolded like they usually do at the game.

"Rarity, you're first" said Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, darling" said Rarity.

She the pin the tail to the bottom in which she was so closed to pin the tail on the back of the bat.

"Good try, Rarity" said Pinkie Pie. "Fluttershy, you're next"

Pinkie Pies puts the blindfolded on Fluttershy and pins the tail on top of the bat which she is not quite there.

"Good try, Fluttershy, but you're not quite it" said Pinkie Pie. "Sunset Shimmer, you're next"

"Okay, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

Pinkie Pie puts the blindfolded on Sunset Shimmer and will try to pin the tail on the back of the bat.

"You can do it, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

She pins the tail on the back of the bat and the girls cheered for her

"Great job, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "You pinned the tail on the back of the back"

"The Shadowbolts will be next now" said Sunset Shimmer.

After the Shadowbolts plays that game, the pizza came and Celestia takes it to the party.

"Pizza is here, Students" said Celestia.

The students are now eating pizza. See what happens in the next chapter.


	17. The Trial Continues

The man who gives the kids tomatoes instead of candies is still in trial. The trial will now go on as the Equestria Girls and Shadowbolts are now back from trick or treating and took their seats. They will always have to be quiet during the trial and that is against the rules by the way. The biker will be the next person to come to the stands.

"The biker, can you come to the stands now?" The judge asked.

"I sure will, sir" said the biker. "Please help me, God"

"Everyone else, please take your seat" said the judge.

"The case of the man gives tomatoes instead of candies is going strong right now" said the DA.

"It sure is, sir" said the bailiff. "Now, the biker, the judge will ask you a few questions to you. Are you ready?"

"I sure am, sir" said the biker. "Help me, god"

"Time to ask you ask you some few questions right now" said the judge.

"Okay, sir" said the biker.

The judge asked the biker for a few questions and he answered them. The defense attorney came to asked the biker to see if he gives the tomatoes instead of candies.

"Have you ever got the kids some tomatoes instead of candies?" The defense attorney asked.

"No I haven't sir" said the biker. "I usually ride my bike as a matter of fact"

"You should go back to your seat now" said the biker.

After that, everyone had left the courthouse and the girls are now talking about the case for today tight now.

"That case is going strong" said Kerry. "I'm sure that he will be guilty soon"

"I hope so too, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We will get to see who the defense witness is"

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We had a great day during nightmare night"

"We sure did, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and heading home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	18. Back to the Halloween Party

The Nightmare Night party at Canterlot High continues right now while the Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts will get to see who the defense witness is. The case is already going strong as a matter of fact and will continue soon. It is unknown when will the man who gives tomatoes to the kids instead of candies go to prison right now.

"We're back at the party now" said Rainbow Dash. "The trial is very strong by the way"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Besides, we really like the Nightmare Night party and DJ Pon-3 is making music so that everyone can dance"

"She is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like to dance when they played music during the party"

"Same with me, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That is right, Pinkie Pie" said Kerry. "Anyways, we can dance now"

They are dancing to the music. Later, they are serving themselves with punch"

"The punch looks really good, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I really like that punch" said Kerry. "Sunset's mom made them and she took it to school as a matter of fact"

"That's cool, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "The party is going great already"

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We are also having a good time at the party as well"

"It is a great costume that Vinyl Scratch dressed as" said Rainbow Dash. "And Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest are dressed as The Dazzlings"

"Besides, the ruby necklace part is a fake one not a real one" said Kerry.

"I made them, darling" said Rarity. "I look really good with my costume"

"We will see what do with the Dazzlings costumes soon, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Rarity. "Vinyl is also dressed as a rapper and the Crusaders are dressed as a Wonderbolt, a queen and a cowgirl"

The girls are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	19. The Party Ends

The Nightmare Night Party is coming to an end. The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are having a good time by the way. It was a great party at Canterlot High for everyone and Vinyl Scratch is playing the last music before the party ends. Everyone are dancing the last song that Vinyl is playing right now. It's also almost time for everyone to go home.

"The party is a huge success, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Kerry. "Besides, the party was great and we had a lot of fun"

"We sure did, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We are getting a little tired already"

"Same with me, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I still don't know what to do with my Adagio Dazzle costume"

"Rarity will tell you in a few minutes" said Kerry. "I look really good on my costume"

"You are dressed as Princess Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

"I sure am, Rainbow" said Kerry.

After the last song was finished, Principal Celestia came to the gym and tells the student to thank to attend the Halloween dance party.

"Students, thank you for the attending for this year's Halloween party" said Celestia. "I hope we can do it soon. Good night, everyone"

The students have left Canterlot High except for the girls who are still in there.

"We had a great party tonight" said Sunset Shimmer. "So, Rarity, what we do with our Dazzlings costumes?"

"The Dazzlings costumes are ours to keep, darling" said Rarity. "I told the same thing to Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest"

"That's cool, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

"If we want to be the Dazzlings again, we can go to Carousel Botique to fixed our hair so we can match like them" said Rarity.

"Okay, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to go home now"

"See you tomorrow, Sunset" said Rarity.

"Bye, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls have now left Canterlot High and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	20. The Nightmare Night Party at City Hall

The party is now going to start at city hall. The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are going to be attended at that place so they can fun. The Nightmare Night party is decorated by Mayor Mare as a matter of fact. The girls didn't know that the Nightmare Night party will be held at the party and they decided to go there.

"Girls, the Nightmare Night party is at the city hall right now" said Kerry. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure we can, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "It's going to be a good party at city hall"

"Okay then, let's go there" said Kerry.

The girls went to the city hall for the Nightmare Night party and they saw Mayor Mare coming in.

"Welcome to the Nightmare Night party at the city hall" said Mayor Mare. "I'm so happy that you all came"

"Thanks, Mayor Mare" said Rainbow Dash. "When can we start the party?"

"Right now, Rainbow" said Mayor Mare.

The Nightmare Night party at the city hall is now underway and the girls brought the cups so they can get the punch from the bowl.

"The punch is going to be taste great" said Pinkie Pie.

"It sure will, Pinkie" said Kerry. "It's fruit punch as a matter of fact"

"It sure does look tasty, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "I really like the punch by the way"

"Same here" said Kerry. "This is a good party right now"

"It is, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Pinkie, you have to share the bowl of punch" said Applejack.

"Okay, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "I never drank it all. If I did, I would get a stomach ache"

"That's because we don't want you to get sick" said Applejack. "Anyways, can I have some?"

"Sure you can, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie.

Applejack had poured the fruit punch into her cup and drank it. See what happens in the next chapter.


	21. Spiking the Punch

The Nightmare Night party at city hall is a huge success right now. The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are going to keep an out on the punch of bowl so they won't spike it. It is very bad to spike the punch and will be ejected from the party as a matter of fact. The girls are doing good at the party by the way.

"The Nightmare Night party at the city hall is a huge success, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We have to keep an eye out on the punch of bowl so that no one can spike it"

"If someone did that, they will be ejected from the party" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Now let's go have fun"

While the girls are dancing to the music, they saw the Dazzlings dressed a samurai going inside the city hall to spike the punch.

"Well, girls, we are here at the party to the spike the punch" said Adagio Dazzle.

"We have a whiskey that we can use, Adagio" said Aria Blaze.

"Great idea, Aria" said Adagio Dazzle. "I hope everyone will taste it"

Adagio puts whiskey into the punch of bowl and Mayor Mare is going to drink it.

"Time to drink a fruit punch" said Mayor Mare.

She puts the punch into her cup and it taste like whiskey. She spits it out and throw the cup.

"Who had spike the punch of bowl?" Mayor Mare asked.

"It's the Dazzlings, Mayor" said Sunset Shimmer. "They are the ones who spike the punch of bowl"

"Girls, you know you're not supposed to spike the punch" said Mayor Mare.

"But we're sorry, Mayor" said Adagio.

"Sorry is not going to help" said Mayor Mare. "You are banned from my party"

She took the Dazzlings out of the city hall and closed the door.

"The Dazzlings are out of the party, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"They sure are" said Pinkie Pie.

The girls are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	22. The Last Candies

The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are now going to the last house to get good candies for trick or treating. They had a good time at city hall for the Nightmare Night party and they didn't do anything bad. Their candies are also almost full as a matter of fact. They will go to the house that have the last candies.

"Can we go to the house that have last candies?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure can, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Come on, let's go"

They left the city hall and waiting around the street to find the house that have the last few candies.

"It's very hard to find the house that have the last candies, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Kerry. "We are having a good time by the way"

They saw the house that is located next to Canterlot High and went over there.

"This house has the last remaining candies" said Kerry. "Do you want to ring the bell, Twilight?"

"I sure will, Kerry" said Sci Twi.

Sci Twi rang the doorbell and the man opens the door.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Girls, you finally came to my house" said the man. "You are the last kids to get candies as a matter of fact"

"Thank you, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

He gave the candies to the girls and they left the house.

"We are the last members to give candies from him" said Sunset Shimmer.

"In fact, that is the last house to go there" said Kerry. "And our buckets and bags are full now"

"They sure are, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now let's get back to city hall"

Back at city hall, the girls went in there to have fun at the party.

"The punch of bowl has been poured out now since the Dazzlings spiked it" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, Mayor Mare made a new one now"

The girls are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	23. The Nightmare Night Party Ends

The Nightmare Night Party at the City Hall is a huge success. The party over there is about to end. The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are having a good time at the party as a matter of fact. Like the other parties, the Nightmare Night party at the city hall will end with a last song being played by the way.

"The Nightmare Night party is going great, girls" said Kerry. "Did you had fun?"

"I sure did, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same with me" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Mayor Mare is also playing some music, girls" said Kerry. "Can we danced one more time before we go home?"

"Sure we can, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go dance now"

The last song is played and the girls are dancing. After that, everyone leaves the party since it's getting late.

"Thank you for attending the Nightmare Night party at city hall" said Mayor Mare. "Please drive home safely"

"That was a lot of fun, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Kerry. "The Shadowbolts had a lot of fun too as a matter of fact"

"They sure did, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can go home now since it's past bedtime"

"Okay, girls" said Kerry. "See you tomorrow"

At Twilight's house, Twilight is now in her pajamas and brushing her teeth since she's getting ready for bed as a matter of fact.

"Did you had fun at Nightmare Night?" Night Light asked.

"I sure did, dad" said Twilight. "We had a good time at trick or treating and we went to the Nightmare Night Party"

"That's great, Twilight" said Night Light. "We already won the baking contest at Canterlot High"

"Well done, dad" said Twilight. "Time to go to bed"

Twilight is going to her bedroom and went to bed.

"Good night, Twilight" said Night Light.

"Good night, dad" said Twilight.

Night Light turns off the light as Twilight is falling asleep. The next chapter will be Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, Lemon Zest and Sugarcoat taking their Dazzlings costumes home, taking down the Nightmare Night decorations and the man who gives tomatoes instead of candies to the kids heading to prison. See what happens in the next chapter in which it will be its last.


	24. Last Chapter

The rest of the Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts are now heading home from the Nightmare Night party at city hall. This is the last chapter of the story as a matter of fact. Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest are now had their hair in normal for dressing as the Dazzlings. They will bring the costumes home since they wear them.

"Now, Sunset, don't forget to take your Adagio Dazzle costume home" said Rarity. "Me and Lemon Zest are taking our Aria Blaze costume"

"Okay, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "Fluttershy and Sugarcoat will be taking their Sonata Dusk costume home"

"We sure will, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "Let's go home now"

On their way home, they saw the prison bus heading to prison which includes a man who gives tomatoes to the kids instead of candies.

"He's going to prison, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"He sure is" said Sunset Shimmer. "He served for two years as a matter of fact"

"I also saw everyone taking down their Nightmare Night decorations" said Rarity.

"That is because Nightmare Night has to come an end" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went home and took their shower and the doors are locked. After that, they came out in their pajamas and brushing their teeth.

"Don't forget to have your teeth clean" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I also had a good time at Nightmare Night by the way"

At Rarity's house, Rarity is brushing her teeth in her pajamas as she is getting ready for bed.

"Did you enjoy Nightmare Night, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It was a great one, darling" said Rarity. "Don't forget to brushed yours"

"Okay, Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.

At Lemon Zest's house, Lemon Zest is going to her bed since she is bed and her mom will turn the lights off.

"Good night, mom" said Lemon Zest.

"Good night, Lemon" said her mom.

The rest of the girls are now falling asleep in their bed. The end.


End file.
